Rose of Truth
by Lana Sapphire Black
Summary: What life would have been like if there was another girl in the golden trio one that was different from hermione yet similar. Follow the story of Rose Elvira Evans
1. Crescent Lane

**This story is how it would be like if there was another girl in the Golden Trio making it a Quartet the total opposite of hermione or so it seems.

* * *

**

A breeze whizzed by and no one noticed a shadow behind the tree of the big oak. The shadow belonged to a woman holding a baby in her arms.. She clutched to the blanket of the baby tightly before putting her at the nearest doorstep.

"Rose be safe. I will always love you." She whispered so quietly that it was picked up by the wind and echoed softly in the night sky. She rang the doorbell before running away without a looking back.

A few minutes later, the woman of the house answered the door noticing nothing was infront of her she looked down when she heard a soft yawn. She picked up the pink bundle and cuddled it close to her body. The woman had blonde hair with blue streaks and pale grayish silver eyes.

She brought the baby inside and closed the door. She put the baby in a crib she conjoured and wondered outloud "What would a little thing like you be doing on my doorstep? Well since you've got no where to go I'll keep you. I don't know your name - wait whats this?" she asked as she picked up a letter that dropped out of the baby's blanket.

* * *

She opened it and it read;

_Dear Miss Selena Crescent,_

_I implore you to read this letter regardless._

_I discovered that I only had one week to live. It is nearing my last day and I hope that you will take care of my daughter best you can. I believe you are a witch as well. I hope you take care of my daughter. She looks beautiful won't you agree? Please I beg you love her as your own and tell her of how you found her and give her this letter when she is old enough. I believe she will be raised in a truly loving environment. _

_I sincerely hope that you will take care of her. Her name is Rose Elvira Evans. I believe you know of a woman named Lily Evans. She was my best friend so I have named her in honor of Ms Lillian Evans. _

_I hope she grows up happily. I have enclosed some money for you to take care of her with. I have only one request. I wish that she goes to Hogwarts for her magical education. Please fulfill my last request._

_I wish your life to be filled with happiness and love._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Sierra._

Oh my. Poor woman. Selena thought to herself. No one shall be able to hurt this baby. And that was where I became the ward of Ms Selena Crescent.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1(: HAHAHAS. I know its not much but its ENOUGH.**


	2. Diagon Alley and Harry Potter

**She doesn't know the story of Harry Potter she never read it. Her aunt never told her anything about it so she doesn't know he's the BOY WHO LIVED. okays?**

* * *

**At 7 Crescent Lane**

Ten years later…

"Coming Aunt Selena!" shouted an eleven year old Rose to the woman Selena from her room. The girl changed into a T-shirt and short shorts before brushing out her honey blonde hair and fingered her bangs while looking in the mirror. The girl had a good body for an eleven year old. Her blonde hair was thin and shone brightly under sunlight with a streak of pink on the left side. Her bright blue eyes were almond shaped and her lips rosy pink.

She put on her baby phat converse and trampled down the stairs. "Happy birthday Roe." Said Aunt Selena who was wearing an apron over her clothes and put the plate of pancakes down on the table.

Rose's eyes shone brightly at the sight of pancakes. She sat down at her place and ate a mouthful. "Mmm. Thanks Aunt Sel. Was there any mail for me?" she asked her Aunt.

"Yes well just a letter from Hogwarts asking you to attend their school other than that nothing." Her aunt said matter of factly.

Rose's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. "WHAT!!! YES!" screeched Rose as she tore open. "Finally!" she shouted, all traces of sleepiness gone. She ripped open the letter (addressed to _Ms R. Evans, 7 Crescent Lane, North London_) and read it, her eyes flying across the words, drinking them in as if she could not really believe them.

* * *

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Evans, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"I got in I got in I got in!" chanted Rose while prancing around the table the pancakes long forgotten. Selena ruffled her hair and said "Ofcourse you got in silly now lets go get your supplies." They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

They appeared in the Leaky Caldron. Tom, the barkeeper, grinned toothily at them.

"Hello, Ms. Crescent!" he greeted her. "And how's young Rose today?"

"_Rose_ hates Flooing," grumbled Rose, brushing soot and ash off herself.

"You need to be more careful with where you land." Her aunt gently chided her. "I don't know why in Merlin's name you land on your bum every time you Floo."

Rose shrugged and followed her aunt out into the alleyway, where she tapped the bricks with her wand, opening up the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Everything was going fine. Rose went to Madam Malkin's alone while Aunt Selena got her books. When she stepped in, a boy was being fitted for his robes another one, a boy with pale blonde hair and a smirk on his face whizzed past her with an older look a like. A boy with a black round rimmed glasses which framed his emerald eyes and raven black hair was left.

"Hello," said the boy. "Hogwarts, too?"

Rose nodded. "My first year." She held out her right hand. "Rose Evans."

The boy smiled, and held out his hand as well. "Harry Potter. Nice to meet you Rose.."

Rose waved him off at his formality. "Call me Roe. My aunt calls me that and you're my new friend so you can call me that aswell!" she said as Madam Malkin fussed with her measurements. Harry's eyes widened. " I've never had anyone that wanted to be friends with me. Your my first friend at Hogwarts! Nice meeting you." he said

Rose giggled "And your mine! Nice meeting you."

Madame Malkin saying "All done, dearie." She paid for her robes and darted out of the store, only stopping long enough to say, "See you at Hogwarts, then."

As she left, Selena came at brought her to their next destination.

They stopped at Eeylop's Owl Emporium, where Rose was captivated by a black owl with blue eyes like her own.

"I'll name her Nyx after the Night series Goddess," she said firmly. The hoot she gave showed her agreement.

* * *

They finished up their shopping at Ollivander's, where they were greeted by the mysterious man who ran the shop.

"Hello there. I don't believe I know your names, which is a first for me."

"Rose Evans," said Rose. "And this is my aunt Selena."

"Very well, then, Ms. Evans, which is your wand hand?"

"Right."

"Good, good, let's start with this one."

He handed Rose a wand. "Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible."

Rose took the wand, but nothing happened. It was snatched out of her hand and another pressed into it.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy"

Nothing happened this time either.

"Oak wood and phoenix feather, eight and a half inches, great for Charms and DADA"

To everyone's surprise, the wand reacted instantly, throwing out what appeared to be a silver mist.

"Oh, well done!" clapped Ollivander. "The beginnings of a patronus at such a young age! We will see great things from you, Ms. Evans. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things as well. _Terrible_, yes. But great!"

After paying for her wand they left the store and apparated home.

"Well that was weird. He just compared me to Voldemort." Stated Rose to Aunt Selena.

Aunt Selena chuckled before retorting "that's Ollivander for you. Tomorrows a big day for you get some rest." And that was exactly what Rose did.

* * *

**Omg isnt Ollivander so weird? LOL. Harry made a friend with Rose YAY! The Hogwarts Express is the next one(:**


	3. Hogwarts Express

* * *

It was the first day of school. I was terrified, yet jumping with excitement. Aunt Selena was chasing me around the house, trying to calm me down. She finally calmed me down enough to get me to eat my breakfast waffles Yums. Though I only got a few mouthfuls in before I was up and running around again, searching to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I could see the amusement in my Aunt's eyes as I searched through my room for the fifth time

I started feeling terrified at going to a new school after losing much of my excitement.

"What if no one likes me. What if I get kicked out of Hogwarts?!" Rose ranted on and on.

"Buck up, Roe. Hogwarts is great." Aunt Selena tried to reassure her interrupting her rant.

She reached back and patted my knee, "You'll do fine. You're so smart; you'll likely be at the top of your class!"

I shrugged, thinking how that would be unlikely. Sure, I studied and learned quickly, but I wasn't that smart. Besides, how was I going to cope with school all the time. Then I remembered Harry. He would be going to Hogwarts as well. Aunt Selena asked if I was ready to go I nodded and awaited the familiar sound of a "POP!" and when it came it was finally time to go to Hogwarts.

We arrived at Kings Cross not long after, Aunt Selena had ordered me to keep Nyx well fed or I wouldn't get my broom next year. I told her I would try, but reminded her that she had a mind of her own, and never did as she was told. We put my things in an compartment, then went back out to say goodbye to Aunt Selena

"Bye Aunt Selly." I said in a very childish voice, not used to ever leaving her. She was always there, and now I was suddenly not going to see her for almost a year. I hugged her tight, and she hugged me right back, whispering into my ear to behave, and to never give up hope. She also told me to make lots of friends, to write home often, and to not cause trouble. She finally pulled back, taking out her handkerchief, bringing it to her face as tears started to fall.

"Say hello to Professor McGonagall for me, and don't cause _too_ much trouble." She said, setting me down. I nodded, sniffing slightly. She wiped away a tear that had escaped with her thumb, holding my face in her two hands. She had knelt down, and was looking up at me now.

"What if they don't like me at Hogwarts?" I asked her sniffedly.

"That doesn't matter. If it comes down to it all storm the castle and save you from them all. But, of course, I won't have to. You'll have Dumbledore there, and he'll watch over you." She gave me a large grin wiping the last tear from my face, "Now, let's see a smile before you go, shall we?" asked Aunt Selena.

I gave her a watery grin, and she grinned bigger, "That's the smile I wanted to see." She pulled me close again for one last hug, "Now go, before the train drives off with all your stuff." I nodded, gave her another hug, and then hurried onto the train, poking my head out the window and waving to my aunt as the train started off. Aunt Selena was waved at me until the train passed her and she could not be seen.

* * *

I went back to my compartment to see that another person was now sitting in it. A girl with frizzy unruly brown hair had a book spread out across her lap, reading it earnestly. Upon my entrance she looked up from the large book, her eyes curious. When her eyes landed on me she gave me a small smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said matter-of-factly.

I smiled back and stated "I'm Rose Evans but you can call me Roe. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I sat down across from her, looking out at the land, before back at her and the book in her lap. "So… what are you reading?"

She looked back up, then down at her book, "Hogwarts: A History."

"Is it any good? I haven't gotten around to reading that one yet. I was far too entranced by the Charms book must to my Aunt's approval."

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows, "But from what I've read of Charms it's a quite interesting and fascinating subject."

I grinned, "Oh, it is, my aunt openly admits it. It's just the teacher is very short my aunt thought he's part goblin!"

We both laughed. I felt that I could find a friend in this girl, and I hoped she felt the same way. Before we could say more the compartment door opened, and a boy walked in. he had light brown, perhaps dark blond hair, and was slightly larger, though mostly from leftover baby fat.

"Can I sit in here?" he questioned.

"Of course." Hermione said.

He nodded and moved inside. When he had trouble lifting his trunk into the luggage bin Hermione and I both stood and helped him. He flopped down with a sigh, then gave us both a shy smile.

"I'm Neville Longbottom by the way."

I smiled sadly as I remembered what my aunt had told me of the Longbottoms'. They had been tourchered into insanity. From what I had learned, Neville now lived with his grandmother. I made sure not to mention this, however. Nobody should know about family secrets unless you want them to.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Rose Evans." Hermione gestured to me.

" You can call me Roe." I piped in.

I had let Nyx out of her cage while helping Neville, and so patted her and said in a goofy voice you usually use with animals and babies, "And this is Nyx."

Hermione, who just noticed the black owl, visibly softened at the sight of the owl and moved to sit beside me, stroking her head and cooing. She accepted the attention with glee.

"Oh no, where's Trevor?" Neville gasped, looking around anxiously.

We turned to him, "Who?" we asked in union.

"My toad. He was just here, and now he's gone!"

"I'll help look for him. I'm sure if we look in the other compartments and ask around we'll find him somewhere." I suggested.

Hermione nodded, "I agree."

Neville gave us a grateful smile, and then we all set out to find the missing toad, even Nyx, who I did not trust to be left in our compartment on her own. Neville too the middle compartment closest to ours, Hermione took the ones in the front, and Nyx and I took the ones in the back. I started with the very last one, and the first compartment door I opened showed a group of slightly intimidating first years. Two were bulky, gorilla like boys, another was a smaller, blond boy, and then a brunette girl who resembled a pug.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." I held Nyx close to me , for she was squirming in my arms, apparently not liking the girl who looked like a pug.

The blond boy looked up at me with cold eyes, "Why would I have seen a toad? Do you think I go around, looking for lost animals every moment? Or ever?"

My eyebrows shot up in surprised, but then my eyes narrowed. "Well, excuse me, your royal arseness." I forged a deep bow, and when the two cronies moved to come after me I slapped the compartment door on one of their hands, hearing the gorilla's loud yell of pain. Quick as a fox I jumped into the next compartment, slamming the door shut quickly. I turned to see I was in a compartment with older students. Two looked identical, with fiery red hair, while another had dark skin and hair. They had been talking enthusiastically about something, but upon my entrance they looked up, slightly startled at the loud slam.

"Err—sorry, uh, have any of you seen a toad?" I questioned, then dove down as the sound of pounding feet came into earshot. The boys looked quite amused, and Nyx let out a sound of protest and pulled away, jumping up into one of the redhead's lap. He looked at the owl, then at me with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, sorry…" I said, moving away from the door and taking her into my arms again, giving her a soothing pat.

"You haven't even reached Hogwarts and you've already caused trouble, firstie." The other redhead boy said.

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, well, he had it coming to him." I said in defense for myself, not wanting to look like a total troublemaker.

"Oh, and who might this 'him' be?" the other redhead questioned.

I shrugged, "Didn't catch his name, just some stuck-up blonde."

The dark boy laughed, "She seems to have some potential." He commented.

The other redheaded boys nodded, identical smirks on their faces. I gave them a timid smile before backing away back towards the compartment door, "Well, I have to find that, uh, toad. Uh, bye."

As I opened the door one of the redheaded boys called out, "Hope you're in Gryffindor!"

* * *

I looked both ways before moving on to the next compartment, making sure that the blond boy and his little posse weren't around. I wasn't scare of them, I just didn't want to get in any trouble before the first day of classes.

I searched the whole back of the train and came up with nothing on the lost toad. Upon returning to my compartment I saw that the other two had already changed into their robes, and had also not found the toad. I gave Nyx to Hermione and changed into my robes. Shortly after finishing we were pulling into the train station. We moved out together, I having left Nyx in her cage to be taken with the luggage, much to his displeasure.

"Firs' 'ears! Firs' 'ears over here!" a loud, booming voice yelled over everyone. I looked around until my eyes landed on the large man, who I had known since before I could walk as Hagrid. He was the gamekeeper, and brilliant at his job as well.

Upon reaching him I heard him say something to a black haired boy, "Why, 'ello there 'Arry." And the boy greeted him warmly. Upon seeing me he gave me a large smile, one that he had reserved for me since I was just a little girl.

"Roe!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I hugged him back, tapping his arm three times, a jester that we had come up with to tell him when he was hugging me too hard. He pulled back and looked me over.

"Why, 'ou've grown so big since I last be seein' ya." He declared, and I grinned, shrugging. "One of these days 'ou'll be taller than me!"

I shook my head, "No, I don't think I could ever be taller than you." He grinned, nodding in agreement.

"Right then, firs' 'ears, common then."

Hermione pulled on my sleeve and looked at me with wide eyes, "You _know_ him!?"

I smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah, I've known Hagrid since before I could walk. Actually, now that I think about it, I think he was there when I learned to walk… or maybe that was Dumbledore… no, Dumbledore was there when I said my first word. Nobody will let me live that down, considering I said ''emondop', which supposedly was supposed to mean 'lemon drop'."

She looked at me blankly, and I laughed, "Professor Dumbledore is well known for his love of candies, especially lemon drops."

"But you actually _know_ Professor Dumbledore?" she asked in astonishment, and perhaps envy.

I nodded, "He's very nice, and quite easy to talk to. He's the most brilliant wizard in all of history, but can actually act like quite a child at times."

By now we had reached the boats, which we climbed into. I turned to Hermione, and we said at the same time, "Did you know that the Black Lake has a giant squid in it?" we looked at each other for a few moments before bursting out laughing. Neville, who had heard our statement now looked at the murky water with fearful eyes. I patted him on the shoulder reassuringly, and he gave me a small, scared smile.

"Don't worry, Neville. The squid is harmless, really. People go swimming and fall into the lake all the time, and the squid has never done a thing to them, other than maybe tickle them or try to get into some sort of game because he was bored. I think he's just lonely."

We came up to view with a giant castle made of bricks the kind you read about in fairytales.

We stared at it until we stepped out of the boat and followed Hagrid.

* * *

As we entered the building two boys came bouncing to my side. "The castle was so gigantic and I saw that you pissed off Malfoy on the train!" he was a redheaded boy, with lots of freckles. Beside him was the Harry boy Hagrid had said hello to earlier.

I shrugged, "Welcome to the life of Rose Evans."

They both grinned, "You should meet my brothers, Fred and George. I think you'd get on with them well."

I studied the redhead for a moment, "Do they have fiery red hair, lots of freckles, and look exactly alike?"

He nodded, and I smiled, "We already met, just after I royally infuriated that Malfoy fellow and his two cronies."

The redhead laughed out loud, obviously very pleased. He grinned widely, "I'm Ron Weasley by the way."

"And I'm Harry Potter from Madam Malkins remember?" The Harry guy said, and I gave them both wide smiles.

"Nice to meet you both and I remember!" I said excitedly.

We talked a lot and the topic of sorting came up. Ron had gotten the ridiculous idea that we had to wrestle a troll. And Harry looked more and more nervous.

"Dumbledore said sorting would be us just trying on a hat." I said reassuring them.

Both their mouths dropped, "You actually know Dumbledore? Personally?" Ron gapped.

I sighed, "Why is everyone so amazing about me knowing Dumbledore? He's just like everyone else, and it isn't like I'm the only person in the world who knows him."

"Yeah, but he's also the most brilliant wizard alive." Ron stated.

"Just imagine him on his _good_ days…" I muttered sarcastically.

"Rose, what house do you think you'll be in?" Hermione asked, coming to stand next to me. Ron made a face of distaste and I raised my eyebrows, challenging him to say something. He stayed silent. I tuned back to Hermione and gave her a smile.

"I'm not sure. I wouldn't mind being in any of the houses, really."

Ron gasped, "Even Slytherin?"

I turned to him, "What's so wrong with Slytherin?"

"What's wrong with it? It's the house You-Know-Who was in!"

I sighed, "And its that sort of prejudice that has made the world what it is today. Really, do you think that everyone who goes into that house will end up bad?"

"Yes." He muttered.

"You are very narrow-minded then, aren't you?" I retorted. I turned back to Hermione, "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor, though Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad either." She said, obviously thinking back to Hogwarts: A History.

I sighed, "You know, just about everyone wants to be in Gryffindor. Its always Gryffindor or Slytherin. Its good that you wouldn't mind Ravenclaw, but how many people do you know that have those two houses as their first choices?"

All three were silent, and I could tell they were all shying away from both Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Ron Wesley would never be smart enough to even be considered a Ravenclaw, so the only way he couldn't be disappointed would be if he was put into Gryffindor. Hermione would likely be perfect for all of the houses, though less likely to be a Slytherin. She was smart, but not sneaky enough. Harry, however, from what I'd seen of him, had potential for all of the houses, though not so much with Ravenclaw. I personally had no idea where I would fit. Gryffindor, maybe, for that was where my aunt had gone. I might also fit into Ravenclaw, for I was smart, and my mother had been one. There was also Hufflepuff, for the loyal and honest. On a second thought I quickly ruled that out. I was not the most honest of people, though I was loyal. Slytherin was also a possibility, for I was quite sneaky and a huge troublemaker. My aunt often commented that my motto was "Rules were made to me broken." It's a good motto…

* * *

**Next Chapter is Sorting woots!**


	4. Sorting and Finding Home

**Sorting

* * *

**

By now we were waiting outside the large doors, and I was shivering slightly. It was cold, and I was still dripping wet from my little swim. I was starting to regret it, but then again, every time I looked at Malfoy and so his angry face I changed my mind and decided it was totally worth it. After all, its not every day you get to royally peeve a stuck-up pureblood. But now that there was one on had ever day perhaps that would change…

Professor McGonagall was talking, telling them how the sorting would go, and then they were walking into the Great Hall. My heart leapt, and I grabbed Hermione's sleeve. She glanced at me, and we exchanged excited glances before we entered. I looked up at the ceiling, my eyes wide as I saw the many stars.

"Its not really the sky you know." Hermione commented, "It's just a charm. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

I glanced at her, then back up at it, "Who cares if it's just a charm? It's bloody brilliant!" I said, grinning from ear to ear. She nodded in agreement, though looked slightly affronted that I didn't care about the information she had learned from the book. I shrugged if off, however. I read the books, but I, unlike her, didn't recite everything I learned word for word. I would have to fix that, otherwise more people like that Ron fellow might come along, and I couldn't very well put them all in their place, now could I?

We stood in the front of the hall, all looking at the stool and hat that sat atop it. I felt so excited, but I also felt apprehensive. As soon as I was sorted there was no turning back. I was going to be a Hogwarts student until either I graduated or I was chased out by angry parents who didn't want a trouble maker getting their children pranked. So far I had no one other than the redhead doof, The Chosen One, and the bookworm who would likely discover the secret herself. There was also, of course, Neville, the toad boy, but he seemed far too skittish to ever confine in about this sort of thing.

* * *

"Abbott, Hannah." The voice of Professor McGonagall called out, snapping me out of my thoughts. The sorting had begun.

Hannah Abbott was sorted into Hufflepuff, and the girl after her, Susan Bone, was also in Hufflepuff. After those two was Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst, who were both Ravenclaws. Next was a girl named Lavender Brown, who was the first Gryffindor. After her was a girl by the name of Millicent Bulstrode, who was a Slytherin. Next was two boys, Michael Corner and Stephen Cornfoot, who were both Ravenclaws. The person who came next was one of that Malfoy fellow's little cronies, Vincent Crabbe, who was placed into Slytherin, and quickly following was Tracey Davis. After Tracey was a boy who was put into Ravenclaw, a boy who was placed into Hufflepuff.

Finally, one of my "friends" was called. Hermione almost ran to the hat, and jammed it onto her head. Ron muttered behind me to Harry, "Mental, that one, I'm telling you," Causing me to turn and punch him in the shoulder. I turned back to the front to see Professor McGonagall place the hat onto the girl's head, and when it yelled out GRYFFINDOR! She smiled brightly, while Ron groaned as I saw from my seat.

I gulped, for we were now in the E's, meaning I could very easily be next.

"Evans, Rose." Professor McGonagall called, and I snapped my gaze up to her. She gave me one of her rare smiles, and I returned it, moving up the steps to the stool. As she went to put the hat on my head I said softly how my father had said hi. She nodded and placed the hat on my head, washing my world into darkness.

_Ah, Miss Evans, daughter of the formerly Sierra McGregor. Hmm, you have a lot of your mother and Lily Evans her bestfriend in you in more than just looks and attitude as well I see…_ _Very brave, but also quite a troublemaker. You trust your instincts rather than your brain, which could lead to much excellent judgment. You have your mother's smarts and aunt's bravery, however, and quick witt, if only you would use it for good… well, I know where I'll place you then…_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

I jumped slightly at his loud outburst, but let the professor take the hat off of my head. I sent it a glare for saying I had careless judgment, but other than that I felt fine. I walked over to the table with all of the screaming members, and sat towards the front, next to Neville and across from Hermione after they got sorted. Fred and George weren't far off, and they gave me some thumbs up. I couldn't hold back a grin, but then quickly turned back to the front to watch the other students get sorted.

"Malfoy, Draco." I stuffled a laugh into my robe sleeve. What kind of name was _Draco_? He glanced my way and sent me a small glare before moving to the front. The had barely touched his head before it screamed out SLYTHERIN. I felt a chill go through me, and I feared that this boy might be one of those boys that Ron had talked about. I hoped not, for nobody should go down such a dark path, but the way the hat didn't even hesitate, and barley even thought chilled me to the bone.

After Draco was a kid named Morag McDougal, who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Then came a set of twins, one of which was put into Ravenclaw, while the other went into Gryffindor. Then we heard the name that everyone had been holding their breathes for. "Potter, Harry." Harry moved forward, glancing back at everyone as we all went quiet. The hat was placed onto his head, and I saw his eyes shut, and his lips move, forming words he must have been muttering to the hat. He started looking around, frightened it almost seemed like, then shook his head and continued his muttering. Finally, it yelled out GRIFFINDOR and I saw him give a sigh of relief, while the whole Gryffindor table cheered loudly, chanting "We got Potter!" over and over.

After him was a boy named Dean, who was also a Gryffindor, a girl named Lisa Turpin, a Ravenclaw, and finally there were only two people left. One was Ron, and the other was a dark skinned Italian boy. Ron was called up, and he looked very nervous. After the hat was sat on his head he jumped, looking startled, before it screamed out GRYFFINDOR, and he gave a sigh of relief, while his brothers screamed loudly, cheering him on. I could see another redhead boy, obviously one of his elder brothers. The Italian boy, who was named Blaise Zabini was called up and he was placed in Slytherin. There were many other students between all the ones I mentioned, ones that I didn't notice because I was too tuned out of the world, but the fact that I even remember those few is a miracle in itself. I am not known for my good memory.

Dumbledore spoke a few words, mentioning not to go to the 4th floor unless we wished to die a slow and painful death. He also told us that the Forbidden Forest was, indeed, forbidden, and to stay out of it. I believe he glanced at me when saying this, giving me a twinkling glance, and I grinned sheepishly. He also glanced at the twins, which caused me to grin widely. I had been known to usually try and explore things that were forbidden. Obviously the twins were as well. Finally, with the last words of, "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" food appeared.

* * *

"Is he—a bit mad?" Harry asked Ron's older brother, who I had learned was named Percy.

"Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

I laughed slightly. Percy seemed so different from his three brothers, but then again all siblings were usually different.

Suddenly I heard the voice of a man mumbling to Harry, "That does look good." He sounded as though he were longing to eat some.

I looked over as Harry began to ask, "Can't you—"

The ghost he was addressing interrupted, "I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years. I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

Ron suddenly spoke out, pointing at him and saying excitedly, "I know who you are! My brothers' told me about you—you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would _prefer_ you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy—" Seamus Finnigan interrupted him however.

"_Nearly_ headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?" I felt a grin growing on my face, for Hagrif had told me about him too, and I knew how he would answer that question.

He looked very miffed, obviously not liking how the conversation had turned. "Like _this_." He said irritably, pulling on his ear so that his head fell onto his shoulder, like it was on a hinge. Everyone's faces went white and very stiff, while I just grinned. He flipped his head back into it's proper place.

"Wicked." I breathed, and he shot me a glance. I grinned up at him, and I let the grin drop, "It's horrible that they didn't cut it completely off, though. Hagrid and Dumbledore said the other headless ghosts wont let you participate in the headless hunt because of it."

He nodded, looking disappointed, but brightened up quickly to continue the conversation, turning it into a direction that had less to do with him. "So—new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable—he's the Slytherin ghost."

* * *

After that the conversation turned in different a direction. I didn't mind it so much, but I could tell poor Harry was very uncomfortable. Seamus explained how his father was a muggle, and how his mother didn't tell him she was a witch until after they were married, which caused everyone to laugh. Neville lived with his grandmother, and his whole family feared he wouldn't be magical enough to get into Hogwarts. Hermione was talking animatedly with Percy about school, and so Harry and I sat, listening to the conversations like outsiders.

"What about you, Rose?" Neville asked, trying to get me into the conversation.

I shrugged, "I live with my aunt, I'm an only child, and I've caused her to gray early from all my crazy adventures. Same old, same old." They laughed.

"What blood are you?" Seamus asked, and I shot him a look, "Not that it matters or anything. I'm just wondering." He added hastily.

"I… I'm not sure." I said, not sure what I was. "I'm not entirely sure what I am." I finally voiced, "I don't know much of my past." That was the Truth after all.

"I know the feeling." Harry said softly to me, so only I could hear. I gave him a soft smile, and my heart ached. Now I just felt awful. I hadn't even realized that my lie might affect Harry.

"You sure do know a lot of other people's pasts." Ron accused.

"That is because the teachers told me stories when I was young. I was left on my aunt's doorstep when my mother only had one more day to live."

The redhead had the decency to at least look ashamed, which he should. Sure, I wasn't lying, but if I had been someone else who lying, he could very easily hurt that person. He needed to learn to keep his ruddy mouth _shut_.

Dinner went on for what seemed like forever, and yet I wished that the night would never end. I felt like I was in my element, and I was sure that everyone else were enjoying themselves as well. It was magical, this place, both literally and imaginary. A place that I would learn to call home.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4(:**


	5. Potions and Quidditch

**This is a new chapter enjoys(:**

**

* * *

  
**

The week went by quickly with some days that were so boring that they could bring us to sleep literally! In general, Rose found it was a challenge to go around Hogwarts and find her way to classes. The castle was so huge and many places she could explore. The stairs were annoying by the way they keep moving around whenever you needed to get to and the people in portraits were noisy and loud.

The lessons were fun and enjoyable. Although there was a lot of challenges and spells to conquer the lessons varied. Thanks to Rose's early reading she managed to tie with the Top student of the week which was ofcourse Hermione.

Herbology was interesting with the different plants she got to work with. History of Magic was now Rose's catch up on sleep class. She literally brought a pillow to class! Charms and Transfiguration were the most enjoyable subjects. They were equally entertaining and fun to practice.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was unfortunately uninteresting with Quirrel as a teacher. He stuttered to much that no one could understand a word he was talking about. It was one of the few occasions where Rose agreed with Ron that the lesson sucked.

The new week began and Rose sat at the Great Hall eating her breakfast inbetween Harry and Hermione her unofficial usual spot.

"So double potions now won't it be a cheery day!" retorted Harry sarcastically as he and Hermione watched Ron eat with utter disgust.

"Yes that's right with the Slytherins first thing in the morning its going to be such a beautiful day!" I snapped back after swallowing a spoonful of porridge.

"That should be interesting lesson." Said Hermione.

Ron could only nod as his mouth was stuffed with so much food he looked like a chipmunk with nuts in his cheeks. They ate their food quickly and made their way down to the dungeons. Such a cheerful place right?

* * *

Once they were in the dungeon, Harry realized his original thought had been wrong. Snape didn't dislike Harry he hated him.

As Snape entered the classroom, Rose was left with the reminder of a large, greasy-haired bat. Although his expressions or the way his cloak flapped in the air behind him would certainly agree with the statement. Like Flitwick, Snape began his lesson by taking the register and he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah yes," he said, a grim expression on his face. "Harry Potter. Our newest celebrity."

Harry looked tempted to point out that he was just a famous celebrity implied that he wanted to attract attention when he was perfectly happy just being himself but his mouth was covered by Rose's hand.

"Don't do anything stupid." I hissed at him. He nodded vaguely.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving in my class." He said looking around at the students sitting before him with an expression of cold contempt as thought he had already decided that he was wasting his time here but was going to do his job anyway. "As a result, I doubt mostr of you will understand the subtle nuances of potion-making. However a few of you may indeed prove to have some talent. I can teach you how to brew fame, bottle glory and even put a stopper on death- if you are such a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Snape glared around the classroom, and I trembled as Harry's body stiffened and Hermione itched to start answering questions to prove she was not a dunderhead.

"Potter!" Snape roared, glaring at Harry. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Uh… Draught of Living Death?" answered Harry. But the smile on Rose's face encouraged him.

"Where would I find a beozar?" Snape continued not even bothering to confirm whether or not Harry had actually answered the question correctly.

"Tahts a stone that'll save you from poisoning right? Its from a stomach of a goat.. correct?" Snape silence proved that he was stunned that Harry actually got his answeres right.

Snape was now glaring in Harry's direct, as though he couldn't believe that a 'mere' Gryffindor could be this good at his subject.

"What is the difference Potter between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he said, his temper evidently getting close to the breaking point as he slightly leaned forward clasping his desk with both hands.

'I really don't like this guy' was the thought that passed through Rose's head.

"Aren't they the same thing?" Harry asked looking at Snape.

Snape glared in frustration at Harry for a few moments, during which time Harry felt his headache get worse and worse. For some reason he found himself reminded of all the times he performed accidental magic.

"Ten points from Gryffindor" Snape roared.

"WHAT?" Hermione asked. Rose stood up aswell glaring at Snape

" HE ANSWERED EVERYTHING CORRECTLY!" I retorted.

"Another ten points for speaking back!" Snape roared glaring at us now.

I was about to say something else when Ron reminded me not to push it.

As the lesson continued, however it failed to go very well on any level. Harry was partnered with Rose and Ron with Hermione. Neville exploded his cauldron and the class droned on and on until the words were uttered straight out of the bat's mouth "CLASS DISMISSED!" Everyone quickly ran out and made their way to the next class which was Flying. Joy another class with Slytherins. Luckily the Potions Lesson wasn't that bad thanks to Harry's studying before hand.

* * *

Flying class passed by quickly. As Harry was being forced to follow McGonagall, "I hope he's not in trouble." Rose muttered to Ron. She looked at the broom still in her hand. "Hey.. on the bright side Madam Hooch isn't near us and the hospital wing is on the other side of the school."

"Rose no!" Ron said.

"No what? No doing this?" Rose said mounting the broom and flying into the air. "Come on Ron throw me something."

"How about a stone or two?" said Malfoy and his goons, throwing three rocks into the air at Rose.

Rose caught them one by one and threw them once she catched them one by one. The students on the ground ran in different directions to get out of the way.

"How'd you learn that?" Ron shouted.

"I don't know. I guess genetics?" Rose said back, throwing and catching the rock. "My aunt said my mom was a great chaser and my dad was a keeper."

"Whoa. Wicked!" Ron shouted. Rose laughed at landed back on the ground jumping off the broom about five feet from the ground. She threw the rock back at Malfoy and he caught it but dropped it.

"Not so strong eh Malfoy?" commented Rose with a amused smile. "The one you threw was a light stone."

"ROSE EVANS! I WARNED YOU!" screamed Madam Hooch, storming across the gorund to where Rose was standing. "Come with me." Rose handed the broom to Hermione before following her. When they got inside Madam Hooch turned to her with a smile. "My goodness you really are you're parents daughter aren't you?"

I nodded meekly not knowing what she would say next. "She was amazing at catching the quaffle your mom and your dad kept all the hoops safely guarded." Said Madam Hooch.

"With all due respect Professor, I don't know what your trying to say." Rose said politely.

"The Gryffindor team needs another chaser." Said Madam Hooch. "Will you join the team?"

"So.. I'm not in trouble?" asked Rose.

"If I find out you're not serious in practice then yes you shall be." Said Madam Hooch.

"Okays. I will totally join the team it would be awesome! So is there a practice that I have to go to today?" I asked a smiling Madam Hooch.

"Well yes. And If I'm right Professor McGonagall has told Mister Potter that he will be seeker. So you can go with him tomorrow night for training."

"Alrights." And Rose left Madam Hooch to get to dinner.

* * *

"Seeker? Chaser!?! But first years never made it on the house team." Ron said to Rose and Harry after they found Ron. "You two must be the youngest quidditch players in a.."

"Century." Piped up Hermione

"Yeahs. According to McGonagall." Said Harry.

"Congratulations you two." Fred said with George not far behind. "Wood's just told us."

"Fred and George are on the team too." Said Ron.

"Beaters." Said Rose

"Great game quidditch." George said.

"Brutal.. but no one's died in years." Said Fred.

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" George said.

"Gees. Aren't they encouraging? Don't worry Harry. " said Rose.

"How'd you know if I won't mess up?" asked Harry.

"My aunt used to go to school with your parents. They were both on the quidditch team." Rose said.

"Come on let's get some sleep. Tomorrows a new day!" said Hermione.

We all muttered goodbyes and left to our dormitories. Hermione and Rose to the girl's and Ron and Harry to the boys.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was okay. I wanted Harry to have a teammate that was in first year with him. Review please darlings! CHEERS!**


	6. House Cup and Summer

**Chapter 6 is here YAY!!**

**

* * *

  
**

The year went by and after many exciting events such as winning their first quidditch match and the adventure Harry had with Voldemort they were all sent to hospital wing.

Rose woke up in the hospital wing, hearing Dumbledore's voice, and then Harry's voice responding. She sat up quickly and grabbed her head.

"OWWW.." Rose said.

"Ah…Miss Evans. You're awake." Dumbledore said. "I was just explaining to Mister Potter here about why I dislike Ice Mice." Roses at up slowly this time and smiled. She looked at Harry then at Dumbledore.

"Hey…why wasn't I moved?" Rose asked.

"Well…you looked so peaceful that I told Madam Pomfrey not to." Dumbledore said. "Besides…I would suspect that the second you awoke you would have come down here to see Mister Potter."

"Good point." Rose said, sliding off the bed she was on and going over to Harry before hugging him lightly. "I'm glad you're ok."

"I'll leave you two alone then." Dumbledore said. He left the hospital wing and Rose sat down next to Harry on his bed.

"So…how long have we been in here?" She asked.

"Dumbledore said about eight hours." Harry said.

"Oh…well…that's ok then." Rose said. They sat there for a while before leaving for the common room.

* * *

When they got to the common room they found Ron and Hermione talking. Rose smiled and hugged Ron and Hermione "Whoa…what was that for?" Ron asked.

"I have no clue." Rose said.

"How you two doing?" Harry asked.

"Alright…you?" Ron asked.

"Alright…Hermione?" Harry said.

"Never better." Hermione said.

* * *

That night they sat together, slightly disappointed because of the Slytherin banners all over the place.

"Another year gone. And now as I understand it, the House Cup needs awarding. And the points stand as thus." Dumbledore said, after everyone had settled down. "In fourth place, Gryffindor with 262 points. Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points. In second place Ravenclaw with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House." The Slytherin table broke out in cheers.

"God…as if it isn't bad enough." Rose said, holding her head. "Getting a headache here." She glared at Draco who was smirking.

"Yes, yes. Well-done Slytherin. Well-done Slytherin. However recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last-minute points to award." Dumbledore said. The hall went quiet. "To Miss. Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril. 50 points." Rose smiled at Hermione who went red and ducked her head out of sight. "Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years. 50 points." Ron stared at Dumbledore with unbelieving eyes. "Third, to Miss Rose Evans," Leah really wasn't sure what she could get points for but paid attention for once. "For showing such loyalty to her friends and trusting their instincts as well as her own. 50 points."

"Not really sure how I could get points for that but alright!" Rose said, smiling at her friends.

"And forth, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage." Dumbledore said. He looked at the Gryffindors. "I award Gryffindor House 60 points.

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Hermione said, over all the cheering. Rose wished Dumbledore would have given Harry one more point.

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies." Dumbledore said, smiling at Neville. "But a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom." The cheering was outrageous and Rose smirked at Draco in a childish way. "Assuming my calculations are correct I believe that a change of decoration is in order." Dumbledore clapped his hands and the banners changed to those of Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

"Oh yeah…go us!" Rose said, laughing and ignoring the headache from all the noise. She clapped until her hands hurt.

It was sad having to go home at the end of the year, but Rose wanted to see her aunt…she also wanted Harry to meet her as well.

* * *

On the train there wasn't much talked about. They all watched until the school vanished from sight, and then there was a game of exploding snap being played. When they got to the station Rose and Harry went through the barrier first, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Rose!!" she turned to see her aunt waving at her from the bench.

"Hey Aunt Selly !" Rose said, hugging Selena when she got close enough. "Selly…this is Hermione Granger."

"Hello pleased to meet you." Aunt Selena said.

"Hi. You're Rose's aunt?" Hermione asked.

"You got that right." Selena said. She then looked at Harry and her face changed.

"Auntie…Harry Potter." Rose said, knowing she didn't need to say anything.

"Oh my god." Aunt Selena said. Before any of them did anything she had grabbed Harry and hugged him.

"Umm…Roe…a little help." Harry said.

"Selly…let go." Rose said, gently tugging at Selena's skirt to get her off of Harry.

"Sorry…it's just…wow." Selena said. "I remember when you're mother had you."

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked. He looked at Rose.

"Hey don't look at me I didn't know that!" Rose said, trying to defend herself.

"Uh huh." Harry said.

"I Really Didn't!" Rose said. Harry laughed and nodded.

"You…boy…come on!" Rose and Harry looked over at Vernon and Petunia.

"Let me guess…uncle and aunt." Aunt Selena said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Hi Petunia." Selena said, smiling and waving. Rose laughed when Petunia's face paled.

"Are you going to have a nice summer Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah." Harry said, smiling. "They don't know we're not allowed using magic outside of school. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer." Rose laughed and hugged him one more time before they all watched Harry join the Dursley's.

This summer was going to be different, Rose could tell. She stayed quiet while Aunt Selena apparated them to the house. She wondered what next year would be like. Well let's find out shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 6 has ended oh yes. 3 thanks to all for reading woots. look out for the next chapter okays? CHEERS!**


	7. The Burrow and Weasleys

**This chapter is short but none the less its a chapter. I hope you enjoy it(:**

**

* * *

  
**

Two weeks went by considerably fast. There was left only two weeks. Rose woke up with a bad feeling in her stomach. A flash of black raven hair and green eyes zoomed around in her mind. She knew there was something wrong with Harry.

She got dressed in a Light blue off shoulder top and black shorts shoving her feet in her high tops. She quickly brushed her hair, applying eye liner, the one make up her aunt ever approved of slung her small beaded blue bag over her shoulder and shouted for her Aunt that she was going out.

But before she could go out, the old barn owl named Errol arrived with a letter from Ron that Harry was staying over.

"Aunt Selena can I go over to the Weasleys for awhile?" after I got the okay I left Crescent Lane but not before putting on my roller blades and bladed all the way to the Burrow. I found out last year that the Burrow was only two blocks away from Crescent Lane.

* * *

She finally reached her destination and screeched to a halt infront of the Burrow's door and knocked waiting politely. She was surprised to see that the whole Weasley family had come out to greet her.

"Hello dear. Here to see Ron and Harry I bet? Well let's introduce you to the family. This is Bill, Charlie my husband Arthur and you know Percy the twins. And this is my little girl Ginny." I nodded politely and shook each of their hands.

They invited me inside and I took the invite graciously. Who would want to be standing outside under the hot sun? I found Ron and Harry playing chess so I didn't want to disturb me. Apparently they hadn't even noticed I came to their house. I huffed and asked Ginny if she wanted to know about Hogwarts.

I sat behind Harry and started telling her all about it. By the time I finished Ginny looked totally excited. "Are you going to Hogwarts this year Gins?" I asked her. She nodded excitedly. " I hope I'm in Gryffindor thanks for the company Roe. Mostly my house is filled with twits mainly my brothers." I told her it was alright.

Apparently, with Ginny mentioning my name it seemed to snap Ron and Harry out of their game and turned around with shock evident on their faces. I took one look at their faces and burst out laughing with Ginny. "OMG. You should see your faces you look like this." Me and Ginny scrunched up our faces and continued laughing.

"ROE!!" shouted Harry as he hugged me. I greeted him back with the same amount of enthusiasm. Ron hugged me and I told them they could continue their game. I took Ginny out to the large open field hidden from sight of the muggle village.

"You want to go flying? Your brothers probably don't let you fly with them." I asked her. She looked down and muttered a soft "Yeah they won't they say because I'm a girl. So I never got my own broom." She looked so sad.

"Hey Gins here. You can use my broom and I'll use Harry's okay?" I asked her stuffing my broom into her hands. She looked up at me with happiness that shone brightly in her eyes. "THANKS!" she squealed with excitement.

I taught her a few chaser moves and we played catch with a quaffle.

* * *

Until the rest of the Weasley's and Harry noticed we were playing qudditch they were impressed with Ginny's skill and we started a Quidditch match. There were enough brooms as Percy politely said he would count score.

I smiled at him brightly and thanked him as I gave Harry's broom back to him. We played matches with a seeker on each team , two chasers and a keeper on each team. On my team Bill was the keeper, Ginny and I were chasers and Harry was the seeker.

We ended up winning three games versus the all Weasley team. Mrs Weasley called us in for lunch which I ate heartedly. She made Grilled Chicken with Mashed Potatoes and sour cream. My favourite.

After lunch I stayed for awhile more before heading back to Crescent Lane promising I would go with them for my school shopping.

I headed back with a smile clear on my face. I wondered what life at Hogwarts would be like for my second year.

* * *

**Hope this chapter was up to standard. Rose finally met Ginny woots!**


	8. Stupid Old Fake

* * *

  


* * *

  


**Another short chapter but its definately enough for this week's amount lols. Too much homework UGHS."**

**

* * *

  
**

The day came for school shopping and when Rose went to the Burrow to go with them as her Aunt was working Ron noticed her staring at her booklist. 7 books for Defence Against the Dark Arts. WHAT THE HELL WAS THE TEACHER THINKING ABOUT? I thought to myself.

"You've been told to get all of Lockhart's books too?" Ron said, looking at Harry's list after taking a brief glance over his own. "This new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan- bet it's a witch."

Recalling the handsome-yet-(In Rose's opinion)-ridiculously-appearance-obsessed face that he'd seen on one of the Lockhart books in the Burrow's kitchen- something about _Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pets_, she recalled the title had been-, Rose had to admit that the reasoning sounded good; that Lockhart guy _did _seem like the kind of person who'd attract a lot of female attention. Normally, he might have found it funny, but given that she'd once come down early to find _Hermione _looking at the picture with a look on her face that somehow combined the look she had whenever the two of them were playing with the look she had when she received a much-longed-for book for her birthday or Christmas- the same look that seemed to be trying to appear on her face at the moment as she studied the list-, well…

The joke lost at least _some _of its appeal when Hermione was one of the people she'd be making fun of with it; some friendly teasing was one thing, but that was something she had absolutely no interest in teasing Hermione about and would far prefer to encourage her to get over the whole thing as soon as possible.

It wasn't that Rose wasn't _jealous_ of Lockhart; By the look of the books she read they all sounded like a lot of fluff. No one would still be alive after all of that ordeals. His books events even clashed. He had poor writing skills. It was obvious he was a fake but Rose couldn't put out Hermione like that.

* * *

"That lot won't come cheap," George groaned from off to one side as he studied his own list; Rose and Harry had been so lost in their own thoughts that they didn't register that the twins had come down in the meantime. "Lockhart's books are really expensive."

"Well, we'll manage," Mrs Weasley said, trying to conceal her somewhat apprehensive expression from her children; Rose briefly thought about offering to help out with the school supplies, but decided he didn't want to draw too much attention to his financial situation and stayed silent. "I expect we'll be able to pick up some of Ginny's things second-hand while we're there."

"Oh, you're starting Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked Ginny, looking politely over at her. Ginny, however, didn't respond like he'd hoped; she just nodded, squeaked, and stuck her elbow in the butter-dish, Percy's sudden arrival in the room being the only thing that prevented Rose from noting down further material with which to tease him later.

They got to Diagon Alley and shopped after the mishap with floo powder that Harry had.

* * *

The old fake took a picture of Harry and gave him two sets of his books. Very vain old fool if u ask me. I bought all of Ginny's books and put the money Mrs Weasley gave me for them into Mrs Weasley's pocket. I didn't want Ginny to have second hand things. She was so excited for being able to go to Hogwarts so I bought her brand new stuff.

I charmed them to look secondhand to Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley but they looked brand new to everyone else. Harry gave his two sets of Lockhart's books to the Weasleys stating he would buy his own. After the fiasco they headed their separate ways. The Weasleys to the Burrow and Rose to Crescent Lane.

Today's shopping had been fun. They had ice cream laughed at a few jokes and it made Rose feel good inside that she had some sort of family other than her Aunt left. Ofcourse she noticed that Harry looked a little more well built and healthy. She guessed it had to be the Quidditch Training.

'Why am I thinking about him in that WAY?' I have to control my thoughts I thought to myself as I shook myself out of the thoughts and got ready for bed. Tomorrow would be a brand new day and a new school year would have started.

* * *

**This Chapter has come to an End expect the second year in this next chapter. CHEERS TO MY STORY! REE. - Rose Elvira Evans(:**


	9. Hints and Quidditch World Cup

**I've decided to skip second and third years and go straight to the Fourth cause I think its one of the most exciting(:**

**

* * *

  
**

_The years whizzed by really fast and before the quartet knew it three years had passed since their first adventure. Many things happened. From finding out about the real secret keeper for the potters to helping save a hippogriff and the makeovers and sleepovers Rose and Hermione had also the Old Fake was found to be a true fraud. The quartet's life could not be happier than it was then.. The story shall continue from the Fourth Year._

Three years have past and Rose has grown up. Her hair that was once a light shade of honey blonde was now a darker shade of blonde but still had its honey colour under the sun. The pink streak of colour on the left side was more visible and brighter much like cotton candy but more brighter. Her hair was now up to her back layered and her bangs she kept neatly side swept. Her eyes shown of a brilliant shade of sky blue.

Rose was wondering how fortunate she was to be at Quidditch World Cup with the Hermione, Ron and Harry. Harry. Her thoughts were fixed on Harry more than once. She worried for him. Truly worried. He was given a task that was hard but he accepted it none of the less.

She shook herself out of the state she was in and she finally remembered where she was.

* * *

"Oh Harry, Hermione you guys are so going to love this!" Rose said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Love what?" questioned Harry.

"Because the players bring mascots from their home country and they always put on a great show. Normally Ireland has…" She didn't get to finish as the Commentator announce the Ireland team and out came a giant bouncing shamrock.

Rose nudged both Harry and Hermione and pointed at it.

"They brought a shamrock?" asked Harry.

"No you prat look what its made of." She watched with amusement as Harry and Hermione looked at the shamrock.

"Leprechauns!" was the word that finally came out of Hermione's mouth.

Rose laughed at the look on their faces. After the brilliant show of the Ireland team the Bulgarian mascots where next.

Veela. Rose rolled her eyes and giggled with Hermione who was frowning and they shook their heads when the boys stood up. The each grabbed one and pulled them back into their seats.

Arthur , Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill had their fingers stuffed into their ears so they wouldn't embarrass themselves. Rose looked at Harry and Ron who were looking embarrassed.

She giggled and told them it was alright most guys had that effect.

"Are games usually like this?" asked Hermione with curiousity as she saw a Bludger bypass Krum by inches.

"No.. their normally more violent than this one." Said Charlie while chuckling.

"Hogwarts quidditch may be violent by itself, especially with the Gryffindor against Slytherin matches. But those are nothing compared to these games. Their purely violent. I'm surprised no one got majorly hurt yet. Come on don't give me that look I used to be the Gryffindor Seeker before I graduated." Said Charlie.

The game finished and there was an attack at the campsite. From muggles being lifted from the grounds to the Dark Mark showing up. And Bill and Charlie kept hinting how they wished they would be at Hogwarts for this year. It would surely be a weird year.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (:**

* * *


	10. Goblet Of Fire

**New chapter!! Woots.**

**

* * *

  
**

Once the train arrived at Hogwarts, Rose, Hermione, Harry and Ron and the rest of the students were in the Great Hall.

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted. I'd like to make an announcement", said Dumbledore. "This castle will be home to you this year. And home to some very special guests as well", said Dumbledore.

"You see, Hogwarts has been chosen this year for the Triwizard Tournament", said Dumbledore. "The Triwizard Tournament evolves three magical schools for series of magical contest. For each school a single student is selected to compete", said Dumbledore. "Let me be clear. If chosen you stand alone. Trust me when I say, these tasks are not for the faint hearted", said Dumbledore.

"But more of that later. Now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons magical school. And Madam Maxime", said Dumbledore.

All the students looked and saw the doors of the Great Hall open and teenage girls walked in and were all dressed in the same outfit. A blue fancy dress-like outfit. Also they all had a fancy hair color or style.

Ron was staring at one of the girls. "Bloody hell!" said Ron.

"Now, let's welcome the strong men from Durmstrang!" said Dumbledore.

Then they saw the doors open again and saw a bunch of teenage boys walk in acting all tough. Some looked the age of 18.

"Look guys its Krum!!? Blimey I didn't know he was still in school!" said an ecstatic Ronald.

"Attention please. I'd like to say a few words…Eternal Glory", said Dumbledore.

"That's what awaits the student that wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this that student must survive three very dangerous tasks", said Dumbledore.

"Because these tasks are so dangerous…that only students at the age of 17 can enter the Triwizard Tournament", said Dumbledore.

"That's rubbish!" shouted Fred and George.

"Silence!" yelled Dumbledore.

"Then he pointed his wand to reveal a large goblet with blue fire coming out. "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit their name into the Tournament, simply write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it into the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so likely. If chosen…there's no turning back", said Dumbledore.

"From this moment the Triwizard Tournament has begun", said Dumbledore.

And the back to school feast began. After the quartet was filled and content they left the hall to retreat to the calmness of the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Ron and Hermione chose to sit in one of the red and gold couches while Harry sat on the remaining armchair and Rose sat cross-legged on the floor watching the flames that danced in the fireplace.

"So what do you think about the Triwizard Tournament?" asked Hermione

"I just hope I'm not chosen. I would not want to get more famous than I already am." Said Harry

Ron shook his head while Rose giggled. "I don't think you have to worry. There's an age limit on the Goblet. Nothing should happen to you. Anyways I'm pretty tired. I'm going to head up to the dorm. Hermione you coming?"

I asked yawning slightly. She nodded and we left to the comfort of the girl's dormitory while Harry and Ron made their way up to the boy's one. We were finally back home the place where we belong and the place we all came to love.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking to Professor's Snape's potions class. "Hermione, are you okay? I mean…with Moody using the torture curse in front of you", said Harry concerned. Hermione nodded.

After potions class, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Great Hall. They saw a bunch of 17-year-old students putting their names in the Goblet of Fire.

"Eternal Glory. I'd love to enter the Tournament", said Ron. Then they saw Fred and George come running in looking all happy.

"We've done it! Cooked this age potion up just this morning", said Fred. "It's not going to work", snapped Hermione who was reading a thick book.

"Oh yeah? And why is that Granger?" asked George. "You see this? This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself", said Hermione.

"So?" asked George. Hermione sighed and closed her book. "So, a great sorcerer like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by two idiots who brewed up an age potion", said Hermione.

Fred and George ignored her and drank the potion and step over the Age line. "Ready Fred?" asked George. "Ready George", said Fred. They put the two pieces of parchment with their names on them in the blue flames.

At first, nothing happened. "Yes!" they both said. Then the flame started to fly around and then sent Fred and George flying through the air and they hit the stone floor.

Harry looked and saw they both had white beards. "You said…!" snapped Fred. "You said…!" yelled George. They the started to fight.

Hermione just sighed and started reading again.

* * *

A few days later, it was around 6 at night and everyone was in the Great Hall.

"Sit down please", said Dumbledore.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for…the Champion Selection", said Dumbledore. Harry felt Hermione hold his hand.

"The Durmstrang champion is…Viktor Krum!" said Dumbledore. Then another piece of parchment came out. "The champion of Beauxbatons…is Fleur Delacor", said Dumbledore.

"The Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory", said Dumbledore.

"We now have our three champions!" said Dumbledore. Then all of a sudden the blue fire in the Goblet flew around and one more piece of parchment came out.

"Harry Potter", uttered Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter!" called Dumbledore. Hermioneand Rose looked shocked and confused. Harry did as well. "Harry…what's going on!? You didn't put your names in!" whispered Rose to Harry.

" I don't know whats happening." Stammered Harry while Hermione pushed him in the direction of Dumbledore.

After Harry was safely away from the Great Hall " He may not know what's happening but I have a good feeling we're going to find out. And we won't like it." I murmured to Hermione

Little did we know it was just the start of a brand new year filled with dangerous adventures.

* * *

**Whoa. Harry's name came out of the Goblet SHOCKER! lols the chapter basically sums up the first part of the Goblet of Fire mwahahas. Stay tuned for Chapter 11!**


	11. First Task and Ferrets

**New chapter woots.(: FIRST TASK YAY!!

* * *

**

The whole school gossiped and talked about Harry being in the Tournament. However, Hermione and Rose have been scared and on edge for Harry. They both knew the Tournament would be dangerous…but they wished they knew what awaited them.

One afternoon, the now Trio due to the fact Ron was acting like a prat and believe Harry wanted more fame were walking down the second floor corridor and saw Malfoy. "Heard about you being in the Tournament. My father and I had a bet. He doesn't think you'll last ten minutes in this Tournament", said Malfoy.

Harry was shaking with anger. "I don't give a damn what you or your father thinks Malfoy!" yelled Harry.

Malfoy looked about to retort and pulled out his wand when Mad-Eye Moody come over. He pointed his wand at Malfoy. A spell hit Malfoy and he was a white ferret!

"Professor Moody!" cried McGonagall. "Is that a student?!" asked McGonagall.

"Right now it's a ferret", said Moody. McGonagall waved her wand and Malfoy was no longer a ferret.

"My father will hear about this!" snapped Malfoy. "Is that a threat!?" yelled Moody.

* * *

Soon, Harry, Rose and Hermione walked outside and saw Hagrid coming over. "Harry come here there's something I have to show you. You two can follow too but just keep quiet about it. There's something I got to show ya", said Hagrid.

They followed Hagrid until they were soon deep within the dark forest. "Hagrid, where are we going?" asked Harry. "To see what the first task is going to be", said Hagrid. Hermione looked very serious.

Then they heard a loud roaring. "Come on, this way", said Hagrid.

They walked for a while and soon saw through bushes bright fire and heard loud roaring. "What is that?!" cried Rose. As she moved closer to Harry.

Then they looked over the bushes and saw giant dragons breathing fire everywhere. They were of course in cages. "Dragon!? That's the first task!?" cried Harry.

"Hagrid, please tell me you're joking", said Hermione. "C'mon you two! There seriously safe tamed creatures", said Hagrid. "Don't tell anyone about the task thought I could get fired. Now off with you three." He shooed us out of the forest.

Once the trio was safely out of the forest the real pressure began.

"How can they put Harry up against Dragons?! They are so dangerous I wouldn't underestimate their power." Said an angry Hermione.

"Don't worry about me. I hope I can handle it." Said Harry.

"It's our job to worry Harry. Your one of our bestfriends. If there's anything we can do for you don't hesitate to tell us." Said Rose

"Well. Can you teach me the summoning charm?" replied Harry.

Hermione and Rose agreed. They taught Harry but they could only hope it was enough to get him through the first task.

* * *

The first task was coming fast…Harry was preparing as best he could for what was coming up. Even though Harry said he would be fine, Rose could do nothing but worry.

The next day around late morning, Harry, Cedric, Viktor and Fleur were all in the tent outside preparing for the task.

"Champions, in a circle around me", said Barty Crouch. "Now, Fleur choose a dragon out of this small purple bag to see which one you'll be facing", said Crouch. "Also, what you have to do is retrieve a golden egg which each egg contains a clue what the second class will be", said Crouch.

Fleur reached in and pulled out a small green dragon. "The Welsh Green", said Crouch. He then held the bag to Cedric. Cedric reached in and got the Swedish Short Snout.

Viktor got the Chinese Fireball and Harry got the Hungarian Horntail.

It seemed that time slowed down when it was Harry's turn. The other champions had gotten their eggs but got out with burns. Rose crossed her fingers as she watched Harry battle the fierce dragon.

After what seemed like forever, Harry did it! He got the Golden Egg and the Gryffindors erupted in cheers.

After the task, everyone went to the great hall for lunch while the champions went up to the hospital tent.

Harry walked back to the Great Hall and him and Ron were eating and they saw a first year student walk up to Ron. "Package for you Mr. Weasley", said the boy.

"Oh, thank you", said Ron. He then opened it and saw it was a dress. "Who's it from?" asked Harry trying not to laugh. "It's from mom! They must be for Ginny", said Ron.

"Gin, these must be for you", said Ron. "I'm not wearing that! It's terrible looking!" said Ginny. "They must be for you then! Dress Robes!" teased Harry.

Fred and George busted out laughed. Fred even fell off his seat.

"Dress Robes? For what?!" asked Ron confused.

Hermione sighed. "Ron their for the Yule Ball!" she retorted.

Even McGonagall was chuckling while she stood behind Ron.

"Yes their shall be a Yule Ball this year. I shall be teaching all the Gryffindors to dance and I hope that all of you shall be on your best behavior. You shall be required to wear Dress Robes as it is a formal occasion. I shall see you all at the Yule Ball in a weeks time." Said McGonagall.

* * *

**Oooh. the Yule Ball is coming up. MWAHAHAHAS. let's see who shall be their dates?**


End file.
